


Loki's Song

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're bored, so you're singing while doing chores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song that was used http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4s_OVk6ruQ

You had been listening to “Loki’s Song” by Lucinda Holdsworth on Youtube. You were bored and you loved the song, but you didn’t realize how catchy the song was. So as you made your way around the house, doing different chores, you caught yourself singing it more often than not. You were just lucky that Tom was out for the day. You would never hear the end of it.

“Look at these people, insipid and weak, practically deaf dumb and blind. Sometimes I wonder how they even speak. Killing them would be too kind.” You sang as you picked up the dirty clothes from the floor of the bedroom and carried them to the laundry room. “I bring you freedom from your senseless lives. Give yourselves over to me. I bring you peace, surrender your mind. You were made to be ruled.” You threw the clothes into the washer and started it. Next, you grabbed the sweeper, still humming the piano part from the song.

“So run for your lives or beg on your knees. Your world is mine and I'll do as I please. Your sad empty lives mean nothing to me. So bow before me. Do as I say and get into line. You might as well give up its just saves us time. No one can stop me the earth will be mine and there's nothing you can do.” You sang to yourself as you swept the house. This song made you feel powerful when you sang it, and you secretly loved to imagine Tom singing it in his Loki costume.

“Where are those heroes that you love so much? See how they live you to die. Why can't you see that you are outmatched? Yes your destruction is nigh. Do you really think that a man with a shield or a suit is a match for a god? Make no mistake, your heroes with fail. You'll see, they're just one more fraud.” You sang as you went back to the laundry room and moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer. You went to the kitchen then. It was getting close to dinner time and you weren’t sure when Tom was going to be home, but you figured that if you were cooking for yourself, you might as well make something for him too.

“I bring you freedom from your senseless lives. Give yourselves over to me. I bring you peace, surrender your mind. You were made to be ruled.” You sang as you grabbed things out of the pantry and refrigerator to make your meal for the night. You were making a pasta dish. You just hadn’t noticed that a certain someone had come home and was currently hiding, listening to you sing. “So run for your lives or beg on your knees. Your world is mine and I'll do as I please. Your sad empty lives mean nothing to me. So bow before me. Do as I say and get into line. You might as well give up its just saves us time. No one can stop me the earth will be mine and there's nothing you can do.” Tom smiled and snuck up behind you. He knew this song very well, thanks to Robert and Hemsworth.

“Now at last I will be king. All Asgard can burn and it won't mean a thing. Look out brother dear, cause I'm going to win. And there's nothing you can do.” He sang, making you gasp and drop the box of pasta you had in your hand. Luckily, you hadn’t opened it yet. Tom gave his signature laugh. “So, honey, how was your day?” All you could do was turn and look at him, embarrassed that you had been caught singing this song, but happy that Tom knew the words to it as well.


End file.
